MLP: la llegada de un espectro
by Anacoreta
Summary: Mi primer fic sobre MLP y Starcraft II; Narra la historia de Abel, un espectro que , mientras regresaba de terminar un trabajo una tormenta gravitacional lo transporto a una mundo donde vivira una aventura que le cambiara la vida.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos los Bronis y Pegasisters soy Anacoreta y este es mi primer fic aquí en FanFiction, ya que las historias de los demás me han inspirado para poder realizar mi propio fic.**_

_**Este fic es un Crossover de MLP y Starcraft II, ya que soy fan de ambas entregas.**_

_**En fin dejen sus reviews y ya que soy un novato haciendo fics me gustaría sugerencias.**_

_**MLP pertenece a Hasbro y Starcraft II a Blizzard**_

**Sin mas que decir que comience el fic**

MLP: El espectro

-Tarsonis – Sector Kropulu – 21:00 Hrs-

Me encuentro pilotando una nave de transporte con destino a una base del dominio, en cuyo interior se encuentra unos datos que tengo que obtener para un cliente.

-Y pensar que después de años vuelvo a casa-

Aterrizo lo más lejos posible para no ser detectado por las torretas de misiles pero lo más cerca de esta para poder infiltrarme; me pongo mi casco, aseguro mis armas (una Gauss empalador C-14 de 8 mm con mira laser y) y salgo de la nave con rumbo a la base.

Hubo un tiempo en que este mundo estaba lleno de vida, con grandes ciudades en cuyas calles las personas salían a realizar sus labores cotidianas, los niños yendo a la escuela o jugando en algún parque y los más jóvenes buscando empleo o anhelando poder entrar a la milicia para combatir contra grupos terroristas o contra la nueva amenaza alienígena; pero ahora no es más que un planeta árido donde lo único que queda de las ciudades es ruinas y de las personas son sus huesos con el paso del tiempo se han vuelto polvo y viajan por todo el planeta en cada soplo del viento para volver a la tierra.

Después de caminar por unas dos horas llego a ver la base, al parecer es un complejo de investigación pero ¿Por qué? ¿Quién pondría unas instalaciones aquí en este planeta? y ¿Qué estarían haciendo aquí? ... Sea como no tengo tempo para ponerme a investigar solo hare lo que vine a hacer aquí; entrar a la base, obtener los datos que me pidieron, salir tirando culo y cobrar una buena recompensa.

Al acercarme más puedo notar otra cosa rara, el lugar esta desierto, es como si nunca hubieran estado aquí, bueno mejor para mi así no gastare munición y energía. En fin me acerco a la entrada del complejo y…. la puerta está cerrada

-_Ni modo que todo fuera tan fácil pero nada que una buena carga de Explosivos no arregle_-

Coloco la carga, me alejo un poco yyyyy….. BUM! ya no hay puerta así que adentro, no me preocupa los de seguridad solo activo camuflaje y listo aunque mejor alisto mi Gauss por si las dudas.

-Vaya y yo pensando que sería más difícil-

A veces pienso que nací con mala suerte ya que de pronto aparecen 3 marines que al parecer estaban de guardia.

-¡Intruso!- dijo uno de los guardias del complejo.

Antes de que me agarren empiezo a correr, al doblar por una esquina activo mi camuflaje y espero a que pasen los guardias, los tres marines llegan a mi posición y al no poder localizarme deciden pedir refuerzos pero no llegan a decir nada ya que los acribillo con mi rifle dejando solo 3 cadáveres en el piso.

-Mejor me doy prisa antes que me caiga todo el equipo de seguridad del complejo-

Cada vez que avanzo encuentro que este lugar no está abandonado después de todo, me encuentro científicos que están experimentando con armas en…. ¿Zerg?

-Pero que mierda están haciendo en este lugar-

Agarro a uno de los científicos y lo interrogo para que me diga que esta pasando aquí pero solo me dijo que siguen las órdenes de Mengsk y si decía una sola palabra matarían a toda su familia. No sé si creerle o no pero si es Mengsk quien controla este lugar tiene sentido. En fin le pregunte donde está la terminal central del complejo y me respondió que está en la siguiente cámara pero que se necesita de una contraseña para abrirla pero que no podía dármela por proteger a su familia.

-Je, nada que una buena carga de explosivos no arregle-

Coloque los explosivos y después del un buen bum la puerta se vino abajo, entre y descargue lo que requería (bueno técnicamente el aparato que me dio el cliente hizo el trabajo yo solo lo conecte). Una vez terminada la descarga me dispuse a salir de ahí pero al parecer uno de los científicos alerto a los de seguridad y ahora me están buscando como locos.

-_No me preocupo ya que tengo mi camuflaje_-

Me tomo una hora y media en burlar a los de seguridad y llegar al lugar por donde había entrado, apure el paso y salí del complejo ahora solo tenía que ir a mi nave y salir de ese planeta pero para mi desgracia aparecieron 2 Cuervos y uno de ellos me detecto así que tuve que salir corriendo pero pronto empezaron a salir los de seguridad de no sé dónde y empezaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra y tuve que ponerme a cubierto.

-¡MIERDA! ahora que hago-

Corrí por todo el lugar esquivando los disparos enemigos hasta que llegue a una especie de hangar donde me encontré con un Hércules que estaba siendo custodiado por dos guardias que rápidamente elimine.

-¡Espero que los controles sean similares a los del transporte porque si no estoy frito!-

Subí al Hércules, encendí los motores y salí de ahí. Por suerte esta nave resiste los disparos de los soldados, lo malo es que las torretas de misiles (que estaban desactivadas por alguna razón pero ahora ya no) me lanzaban misiles, por suerte el blindaje de la nave aguanto lo suficiente para salir del planeta aunque lo malo es que no creo que soporte el reingreso al Punto del muerto, en fin me preocupare de eso después por ahora insertare las coordenadas de destino, pongo el piloto automático y a disfrutar el resto del viaje.

- Nave de transporte clase Hércules – 18:00 Hrs –

Estaba durmiendo hasta que sono una alarma, al parecer una especie de tormenta gravitacional apareció de la nada y mi nave se encontraba yendo hacia ella. Cambie el piloto automático a manual y me dispuse a evadir dicha tormenta pero al parecer la nave estaba demasiado cerca de ella y empezó a arrastrar la nave a su interior.

-¡Vamos pedazo de chatarra, tu puedes, TU PUEDES!-

Puse los motores a máxima potencia y al parecer estaba funcionando, me estaba alejando de la tormenta pero una explosión me tomo por sorpresa, al parecer los daños de la nave eran tan graves que uno de los motores exploto reduciendo la potencia en 40% de su capacidad haciendo que la nave fuera arrastrada hacia la tormenta.

Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir vez tu vida pasar delante de tus ojos y sabe que…. ¡MI VIDA ES UN SACO!

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve en el interior de la tormenta; solo sé que ahora se como se siente el ser un trompo, dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas…..

Para cuando la nave salió del la tormenta y dejo de dar vueltas pude ver por los monitores un planeta desconocido ya que verifique en la base de datos y ni siquiera figura su descripción; es mas al parecer ni siquiera estoy en el Sector Kropulu.

-_¿Habré viajado en el tiempo? ¿Acaso será la Tierra? O ¿Llegue a un nuevo planeta?_-

Sea lo que sea estaba a punto de averiguarlo ya que la fuerza gravitacional del planeta estaba atrayendo a la nave. La nave ingreso a la atmosfera del planeta y puse mi fuerza en el control de la nave para poder estabilizarla y asi poder aterrizar lo mas "suave" que podía.

La nave se sacudía fuertemente mientras hacia lo que podía para mantener el control de la misma, por el monitor pude ver una especia de bosque que era el rumbo a donde me dirigía.

-_Nunca fui devoto de algún Santo pero le ruego a Dios que este no sea el final_-

La nave aterrizo bruscamente en el bosque dejando un sendero de destrucción a su paso, por suerte la nave no se destruyo en el impacto ya que sigo vivo pero de seguro no volverá a volar sin reparaciones y algo me dice que en este lugar no hay lo necesario para repararla.

Es de noche en este planeta asi que pasare la noche en el Hércules y luego ire a explorar el bosque, con suerte podre encontrar comida, agua y tal vez encuentre a los habitantes; solo espero que sean amigables.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos los Bronis y Pegasisters soy Anacoreta y aquí les traigo la segunda parte de mi fic MLP: la llegada de un espectro**_

_**Este fic es un Crossover de MLP y Starcraft II, ya que soy fan de ambas entregas.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews del anterior capitulo; espero que también dejen reviews asi como sugerencias si debo mejorar como escritor ya que es mi primer fic.**_

_**MLP pertenece a Hasbro y Starcraft II a Blizzard**_

**- Ubicación – hora -**

- dialogo -

- _pensamiento _-

MLP: La llegada de un espectro

**- Planeta desconocido – Zona de aterrizaje forzoso – 06:00 Hrs. -**

Me desperté con el sonido del despertador de la nave (lo único que no se daño de la nave) y me dispongo a salir a explorar el área, pero primero veré si aún queda algo útil en esta nave ya que por ciertos "motivos especiales" me subí a esta sin siquiera revisar y estaba con carga o no.

Al revisar minuciosamente el interior de la nave me doy cuenta de que al parecer no la estaban cargando, la estaban descargando o al menos eso creo ya que no hay nada pero todo cambia cuando empiezo ver algo que está al final de la nave.

Corro hasta haya y me encuentro con… ¡NO ES POSIBLE!

- ¡Una buitre, una buitre de verdad! – grito yo de impresión.

Al parecer alguna descuidada persona (por no decir idiota) se olvido de bajar esta buitre, aparte de la moto hay 4 cajas; 2 de municiones, una de suministros médicos y…

- _¡Por favor que no sea lo que acabo de ver! ¡Que no sea! ¡Que no sea! ... ¡QUE NO SEA!_ –

La caja contenía nada más y nada menos que minas arañas que, aunque parecen estar desactivadas, eran la cantidad suficiente para mandar a volar a todo un escuadrón.

- O sea, subí a esta nave para que no me balearan, volé mientras me disparaban con balas y misiles, explota un motor intentando escapar de una tormenta gravitacional, reingreso a la atmosfera de un planeta desconocido y aterrizo bruscamente; ¡SIN SABER QUE TENIA ESTAS COSAS MORTIFIERAS QUE PUDIERON EXPLOTAR EN CUALQUIER MALDITO MOMENTO! -

No sabía si era suerte o si el destino me estaba jugando una broma pesada, pero ahora tenía que tener cuidado ya que estas cosas, al tener su IA dañada, no reconocen entre aliados y enemigos. Lo mejor será no tocar esta caja hasta estar seguro de que no explotaran la nave si se reactivan.

Luego de colocar la caja en una esquina muy, pero muy apartada de la nave me dispongo a salir de esta y comenzar a explorar el área.

Aunque no sé si ir caminando o usar la buitre ya que puede estar dañada por tanta sacudida de la nave o en el camino se congelen las tapas repelentes o las pilas energéticas empiezan a perder desecho radiactivo y exploten; como sea no le doy más vuelta al asunto y uso la buitre, ya que prefiero arriesgarme a que explote la moto que cansarme caminando por el bosque, además de que puedo salir a toda velocidad si se presenta problemas.

Antes reviso los objetos que estoy llevando: tengo mi rifle con tres recargas, 8 granadas (4 fragmentadoras y 4 segadoras), un paquete de suministros médicos y mi cuchillo de combate – AITOR; una vez que todo está en orden me subo a la Buitre y me pongo en marcha hacia lo desconocido.

A medida que pasa el tiempo, al parecer ya es mediodía, y puedo notar que este bosque es muy parecido a los bosques que antes existían en Tarsonis y a los de la Tierra que una vez ley en un muy viejo libro que alguna persona escribió e ilustro, todo se veía tan tranquilo y pacifico incluso me tope con algunos animales como osos, conejos, ciervos, algunas aves, etc., que aparecían en ese libro como también algunas plantas y árboles.

Sigo avanzando un poco más, hasta ver un rio, al acercarme al rio para ver más para lavarme la cara observo que, además de ser pura y cristalina, hay peces. Me gustaría pescar pero no tengo caña así que tendré que cazar a algún conejo o ciervo para comer.

Estaciono la Buitre y me interno en el bosque, pasado tres o cuatro horas veo unos 2 conejos.

- (susurro) lo siento pero soy yo o ustedes -

Preferiría hacer una trampa para no gastar munición pero no tengo tiempo (por no decir que soy flojo y el hambre me hace impaciente), así que alisto mi rifle.

- _preparen, apunten, ¡FUEGOOOO!_ -

Y me baje a los dos "pobres" conejos, en fin me los llevare a donde deje mis cosas, ya en el lugar recojo algunas ramas y hago una fogata para asar a los conejos. Obviamente los despelleje y les saque las viseras, los empale y los puse al fuego; luego d horas, al ver que ya están listos me como uno quien diría que su carne supiera tan bien y el otro lo guardare para cuando sea de noche.

Tiro los huesos del animal al rio, pongo al otro conejo rostizado en la parte de atrás de la Buitre y sigo mi camino, dudo que el olor de la carne del conejo atraiga animales carnívoros pero si es así mi rifle se encargara de ese inconveniente jejeje…

**- Planeta desconocido – En alguna parte del bosque – 21:00 Hrs. -**

Acaba de anochecer en este planeta, estoy demasiado lejos para volver a la nave, así que no tengo más remedio que hacer un campamento y de paso comerme al conejo que tengo.

Luego de prender la fogata calentar y comer al conejo me subo a un árbol y me dispondré a dormir, pero por azares del destino (ósea que Dios me odia) empezó a llover interrumpiendo mi "interesante" sueño con unas bellas chicas…..… eh mejor no me salgo del tema.

En fin ya que empezó a llover muy fuerte y ya que no tengo refugio mejor empiezo a buscar uno, dejare la Buitre aquí ya que no creo que un animal venga y se lo lleve porque ni siquiera sabría qué es seria esto y ni siquiera como encenderla. Como sea me llevo el rifle y las granadas me pongo a correr, no quiero seguir bajo esta lluvia así que bucare una cueva o algo parecido.

Después de correr por no sé donde (solo espero poder encontrar la Buitre y el paquete medico después) encontré una especie de cueva, me disponía a entrar cuando de repente escucho un grito, pensé que sería el sonido del los rayos y truenos así que no le di importancia pero de pronto volví a escuchar no uno sino mas gritos y una palabra que, aunque por el ruido de la lluvia y los relámpagos, pude entender: auxilio.

- _Así que en este planeta si hay vida inteligente después de todo _-

Me dispuse a buscar el origen de los gritos, pero era casi imposible por los sonidos de los relámpagos y la lluvia no facilitaba una buena visión aun con que mi casco contara con visión nocturna.

Seguí buscando y buscando hasta que pude escuchar que el rugido de una bestia mas los gritos de esas personas; estaban a mi derecha como a unos 200 pasos, así que corrí hasta salir por unos arbustos alistando mi rifle para enfrentar a la bestia que estaba amenazando a esas personas pero lo que vi me dejo sin palabras.

La criatura tenía el cuerpo, creo yo, de un león pero la cola era de escorpión y tenia alas pero con forma de murciélago. En toda mi vida jamás había visto una criatura tan bizarra, había escuchado de las bocas de soldados ebrios del Domino rumoreas acerca de que en algún laboratorio secreto estaban creando híbridos Protoss – Zerg pero jamás pensé ver a una criatura con las partes de 3 especies de la Tierra.

Mejor no era pensar en eso ya que la bestia se abalanzo sobre mí pero yo la esquive y dispare mi rifle pero la bestia esquivo los disparos.

- _ojala no lloviera así podría usar mi camuflaje_ -

La bestia y yo empezamos a caminar en círculos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos sin apartarnos la vista, quería ver si las personas estaban bien pero si hacia eso la criatura me mataría de una, pero en eso me acorde de usar una de mis habilidades de espectro, dado que la bestia es rápida no puedo usar el "flagelo psionico" ya que requiero estar quieto por lo que la bestia no dudaría en atacarme, así que usare el "aturdimiento mental" que lo aturdirá por unos segundos para así poder fulminarlo a punta de disparos pero, a diferencia de otros espectros mi "aturdimiento mental" es un poco más fuerte ya que aparte de aturdir también genera daño; creo que el señor Tosh lo llamaba "estallido mental".

Así que uso el "estallido mental" en la bestia la cual empieza a sangrar un poco y algo queda aturdida y justo cuando le iba a dar el golpe de gracia un relámpago cae en un árbol haciendo que este caiga entre la bestia y yo prendiéndose fuego; al parecer la bestia se asusto ya que se alejo del lugar en un dos por tres.

Una vez que la bestia se largo me dispuse a buscar a esas personas pero nunca me espere lo que mis ojos vieron: eran 4 caballos miniatura, ponis a lo mucho, tal vez sean hembras ya que una de ellas tiene un gran moño rojo pero lo que me sorprendió más (aparte de sus colores) eran su fisiología; una de los pequeñas (que era color blanco con crin rosa y morada) tenía un cuerno, la segunda (de color anaranjado y crin purpura) tenía alas, la tercera (de color crema y crin roja) era una poni de tierra y poni la más grande (de color amarillo con crin rosa), también tenía alas pero a diferencia de las demás pequeñas esta tenía en sus costados 3 mariposas. La poni adulta estaba inconsciente y tenía al parecer una herida en su pata mas algunos golpes que de seguro se os produjo la bestia esa, intente acercarme pero las otras 3 me cerraron el paso.

-no tengan miedo pequeñas, no les voy a hacer daño-

-¡NO TE DEJAREMOS HACERLE DAÑO, MONSTRUO!- gritaron las tres pequeñas.

Muy bien no sé si es por el sonido de la lluvia y los relámpagos o porque estoy cansado después de luchar contra esa criatura, pero hasta donde los de mi especie saben…. ¡LOS PONIS NO HABLAN!

-(grito) ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!..., pero ¡Que rayos son ustedes!-

Las pequeñas ponis estaban a punto de decir algo cuando la poni que estaba herida empieza a quejarse de dolor.

-Miren…. niñas, al parecer no tenemos tiempo para ponernos a discutir así que les pido, por el bien de su amiga, donde está su casa o el lugar más cercano para poder atenderla-

Las pequeñas meditan sobre lo que les dije y la poni con cuerno me dice que el lugar mas cercano es la casa de la poni que esta herida; en fin con mucho cuidado la pongo en mi espalda y guiado por las niñas me dirijo hasta su casa. Solo espero que con el paquete medico que tengo pueda ayudarla en algo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos los Bronis y Pegasisters soy Anacoreta y aquí les traigo la segunda parte de mi fic MLP: la llegada de un espectro**_

_**Este fic es un Crossover de MLP y Starcraft II, ya que soy fan de ambas entregas.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews del anterior capitulo; espero que también dejen reviews asi como sugerencias si debo mejorar como escritor ya que es mi primer fic.**_

_**MLP pertenece a Hasbro y Starcraft II a Blizzard**_

**- Ubicación – hora -**

- dialogo -

- _pensamiento _-

MLP: La llegada de un espectro

**- Planeta desconocido – En alguna parte del bosque – 01:00 Hrs. -**

Después del altercado con esa bestia, ahora estoy con rumbo a la casa de la poni con alas que se encuentra lastimada llevándola en mi espalda, con el rifle atado al pecho y con unas potrillas como guía. Después de unas pocas horas a paso veloz, con la ayuda de las pequeñas, pude localizar el hogar de la poni. Era como una especie de cabaña pero lo que más me llamo la atención es que esta poni estuviera viviendo tan cerca de este bosque tan peligroso.

-_ al menos estoy fuera de ese condenado lugar _–

Ya en la puerta las pequeñas tocaron la puerta y curiosamente nos fue abierta por un conejo blanco que al ver a la poni herida nos abrió y pasamos adentro.

Ya adentro necesitaba un lugar en donde tratarla, el conejo me señalo un sofá fui y la baje de mi espalda y la acosté con mucho cuidado, desato el rifle y lo dejo en una esquina y luego use el paquete medico que contenía una vendas, un pistola - jeringa, unos frascos con líquido azul en su interior y un Stinpack (obviamente no usare el Stimpack).

Rápidamente saco la pistola - jeringa del paquete medico y la lleno con el contenido del frasco y le inyecto en la pata de la poni, una vez que el medicamento empieza a surtir efecto solo tengo que vendarla con cuidado y eso sería todo, con una noche de descanso estará mejor. El conejo se acerca a la poni con cara de preocupación ya que parece que fuera su mascota.

- _Quien diría que en este mundo los ponis tienen mascota _-

Terminada mi labor me quito el casco para poder respirar un poco mejor y me dispongo a descansar ya que estaba algo cansado, pero al voltear me topo con las miradas de las 3 pequeñas.

– Bueno pequeñas su amiga esta fuera de peligro, les diría que fueran a sus casas pero como es muy tarde deberían ir a dormir a la habitación de su amiga – Les digo yo.

Me disponía a buscar un lugar en donde dormir cuando una de ellas me habla.

- Esto… gracias señor por ayudar a nuestra amiga – Dijo la pequeña poni del moño rojo.

–No hace falta agradecer, simplemente no podía dejar a alguien en ese estado y mucho menos en un lugar como ese –Respondo, ya que aunque no lo pueda creer la especie inteligente en este mundo son los ponis y no quiero tener problemas mientras este en este planeta.

– Si no hubiera aparecido en este momento estaríamos muertas –Me dijo la pequeña poni con alas.

– Es verdad, usted nos salvo a todas señor…. - Afirmo la pequeña poni con cuerno.

- Abel, me llamo Abel y ustedes pequeñas como se llaman –

– Mi nombre es Applebloom – Dijo la poni con el moño rojo

– El mio es Scootaloo – Dijo la poni con alas

– Y yo soy Sweetie Bell – Dijo la poni con cuerno

– Bueno niñas de seguro ustedes tienen muchas preguntas tanto como yo pero ya es muy tarde además de que estoy algo cansado y ustedes también de seguro, así que vallan a dormir y mañana responderé a sus preguntas – Les digo al ver sus rostros fatigados.

Las niñas asintieron y subieron las escaleras, de seguro la cama de la poni amarilla está arriba, luego de un rato subo (con el camuflaje activado) para ver de que no estén fingiendo y como eran mis sospechas el segundo piso era la habitación de la poni amarilla y en su cama están las 3 durmiendo plácidamente, una vez que confirme que las pequeñas ponis estaban dormidas me dispuse a dormir en una esquina de la cabaña, ya que no hay otro lugar para acostarse; en fin mejor descanso ya que mañana será un largo día.

**- Planeta desconocido – Cabaña de la poni amarilla – 08:00 Hrs. -**

Me despierto con los rayos del sol que entran en la cabaña, tuve que dormir en un rincón de la sala apoyando mi espalda en contra de la pared de la cabaña ya que las niñas estaban durmiendo en la cama de la poni que en estos momentos se encuentra descansando en el sofá.

– (rugido del estomago) _mejor voy a buscar algo de comer_ –

Me paro, recojo el rifle y voy a la cocina (que por cierto esta cerca) que está equipada con lo básico como un refrigerador, una cocina u estufa, un fregadero entre otras cosas, claro que lo que más me sorprendió es que podían cocinar. En fin por suerte en una mesa encuentro una canasta con manzanas así que me las voy a comer pero cuando estoy a punto de dar la primera mordida a la manzana un ruido me llama la atención, al parecer la poni está empezando a despertar.

Y en efecto la poni está empezando a abrir su ojos poco a poco así que cojo una silla y me poco a un costado de ella, al cabo de unos momentos ella abre sus ojos completamente y se levanta de golpe ya que parece que se dio cuenta de que está en su casa solo para que después se quede estática al verme.

– _Mejor me presento para no tener problemas_ –

– Tranquila pequeña, no te hare daño –

La poni me quedo mirando con una cara de temor por un minuto hasta que ella dijo o más bien grito: ¡Las niñas!, ¡Donde están las niñas!

– Tranquila ellas están bien, están durmiendo tu habitación –

La poni no pareció creer pero por suerte las niñas bajaron corriendo ya que escucharon los gritos de su amiga, cuando la vieron despierta se abalanzaron sobre ella con unas caras de felicidad por ver que ella estaba a salvo mientras que la poni amarilla también está feliz de ver que ellas no estaban lastimadas.

El ver tanta felicidad reunida me trae recuerdos de cómo era mi vida en Tarsonis hasta el día en que fui enviado a la academia de fantasmas de la Confederación, habré tenido uno años cuando descubrieron mis facultades psionicas.

– _Si no fuera por ese matón que me paraba molestando no hubiera destruido el salón de clases en un arrebato de ira y no me abrían enviado a ese lugar_ –

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que o me di cuenta de que la poni amarilla me estaba hablando; al parecer ellas estaban hablando mientras yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos

– Este… gracias por… salvarnos y… por curarme– me dijo la poni con una voz casi imperceptible.

– No hay de qué pequeña, aunque para serte sincero pensé que eran personas las que pedían ayuda nunca me imagine que… bueno… fueran ponis –

Las ponis se mostraron sorprendidas ya que al parecer su rescate fue por suerte del destino, es mejor que cambie el tema de esta plática, pero antes de poder decir algo la poni me dijo algo.

– Eh disculpe, me podría decir, si no fuera mucha molestia, como nos salvo –

Así que me comencé a contarle todo lo que paso, desde la pelea con la bestia esa que al parecer se llamaba mantícora hasta la parte en donde la traje hasta su casa para poder curarla; en la parte de la pelea la poni se asusto al pensar que había matado a la bestia pero se tranquilizo le dije que no pude hacer eso ya que un relámpago impacto en un árbol derribándolo y prendiéndole fuego haciendo que la mantícora huyera del lugar.

– Y eso fue lo que paso, y por cierto ¿Que hacían en ese bosque exactamente? –

Luego de eso me empezaron a contar que casi anocheciendo Fluttershy, la poni que estaba herida, estaba en el bosque ya que vio como las niñas se internaban en el bosque persiguiendo a una gallina que se había escapado de la granja en donde vive Applebloom y se perdieron al adentrarse más al bosque por buscar a las gallinas, por suerte Fluttershy las encontró pero como ya era de noche y a ella miedo el bosque cuando es de noche se apresuraron a salir ya que ella conoce un poco el bosque pero justo cuando llegaron a una parte del bosque que ellas conocían de unos arbustos salió la mantícora; Fluttershy intento hablar con ella por que según ella le era fácil comunicarse con los animales pero la mantícora no la escuchaba ya que al parecer estaba tan hambrienta que no iba a dejar escapar a una presa fácil así que empezaron a correr y intentando perderla en el bosque pero para mala suerte empezó a llover por suerte llovía tan fuerte que la mantícora no pudo verlas cuando se escondieron en unos grandes arbusto y paso de largo, pero cuando pensaron que la habían perdido apareció de la nada la mantícora y de un golpe mando a Fluttershy a rodar por el suelo donde una de sus patas golpeo una piedra lastimándola y con unos raspones y dejándola inconsciente. Las niñas empezaron y fue justo hay en que yo llegue a ese lugar.

Una vez que las pequeñas me contaron el porqué estaban hay decidí que ya era hora de explorar la zona comenzando por el lugar en donde viven para obtener algo de información.

– Bueno ahora que se encuentran mejor, hay algún lugar en donde pueda saber más sobre su mundo; como una biblioteca o algo así –

Las pequeñas me dijeron que hay una en el pueblo llamado Poniville (que curioso nombre) en donde ellas viven, así que me pongo el casco, cojo mi rifle y me dispongo a salir pero soy detenido por la voz de la pequeña Applebloom.

– Espera, nosotras te acompañaremos ya que si vas solo causaras un revuelto en el pueblo –

Quería decirles que no a las pequeñas pero la verdad es que tenían razón, además de que ponían unas caras de perrito triste que eran imposibles decirles que no, así que no quedando de otra acepte su ofrecimiento y una vez más con las niñas de guías, salimos de la cabaña de Fluttershy con rumbo al pueblo de Poniville.

– _¿Me pregunto qué otras sorpresas me encontrare en este mundo?_ –

**N.A.: Lamente la demora ya que volví a la universidad así que tardare en subir los capítulos.**


End file.
